


Little Black Dress

by SparkGoddess



Category: Actor RPF, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Biting, F/M, Jealousy, Poetry, Rough Sex, cumbersmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/pseuds/SparkGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealous Benedict rattled in my head. Poetry came out of those beautiful lips. Here's the result ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Black Dress

You hadn't seen Benedict in a few weeks. You'd missed his face more than you could say. When he called you and invited you to dinner, you were over the moon

You'd gone out and bought a dress just for the occasion. Black cocktail that hugged every curve and made your body look inviting. You'd gotten to his hotel early. You sat at the bar as you waited and you could feel eyes watching you as you removed your coat and let your hair down.

You ordered a drink and sipped it slowly. Ignoring the flirtations of men around you as you waited for the one you were there to see. You waited, and waited and waited. Your phone vibrated on the bar and you looked down "Come upstairs. Room 1301."

You finished your drink and grabbed your coat before heading towards the elevator, getting on and pressing the button for his floor. After a few minutes, the elevator stopped and you got off, walking towards his door and knocking softly.

The door opened a second later and you were greeted by the sight of Benedict, dressed to impress and smelling utterly delicious. You opened your mouth to say something but he pulled you inside, closing the door and pressing you against it, kissing you hard. His hands moved to your waist and his fingers dug into your hips. You gasped into his mouth and he growled, pulling back and looking at you with dark eyes

"I saw you. Downstairs.....at that bar. Those men coming to you like bees to honey." his voice so low that it caused a shudder to run through you. His fingers move to the hem of your dress, pulling it up "They wanted to touch, to devour you the way I am about to." he ran a finger against your inner thigh and you gasped. You'd never seen Benedict like this before. You didn't know he had a Jealous side "Ben." you whispered and he silenced you with a bruising kiss as he moved you from the door toward the bedroom. You kissed back as best you could before you were pushed down onto the bed

"They'll never know how good you feel. How your moans make me insane, how beautiful you look after you've been fucked." He removed his jacket as he said it, moving to get on the bed.

His hands removed your heels before bringing one of your legs towards his face and he began to kiss a slow trail up it. You couldn't speak when he looked at you like that. "My siren. My destruction. My love." he bit down on your inner thigh and you cried out. Your hands clawing at the sheets beneath you.

In a swift motion, he pulled you up and slipped off your dress. His hand moving quickly to undo your bra and leaning in to lick at your nipples. One of his hands moved down your body and into your panties, teasing a finger over you. You arched and moaned as he stroked and licked, slowly then faster as your breath came out in pants. Whimpers and appreciative noises came from your mouth. "Ben.." you managed before he bit down on your nipple and pushed a finger inside you. Your body was vibrating as he kept his actions going, faster and more desperate before he pulled back and pulled off the rest of his clothes.

Your body was flushed and shaking, fingers gripping the bedsheets as he watched. Your lips were red from his kisses. "Venus, what have you done to me?" he whispered as he moved back to you, nestling between your legs and throwing them over his shoulders before he leaned in, kissing you as he pushed inside.

Your hands moved to his back, clawing at it as he slowly pushed all the way in "Oooooh" You moaned against his ear as he learned in to kiss then bite your neck, branding you as his as he moved above you. His fingers stroking at your legs as he pulled back, watching you as he thrust in and out faster.

"Oh god.. Yes" Your eyes locked on his as your nails ran down his sides, your bottom lip between your teeth. Your breathing growing more erratic as he leaned in to kiss you. He started to move faster, his fingers gripping your thighs hard enough to bruise "You'll always be mine. Your body.. your mind.. your soul." he whispered and you arched hard as your orgasm hit unexpectedly.

"AAAAAAH! Ben.. Oooooh" You babbled helplessly as he kept moving above you, his teeth scraping down your neck as his thrusts became erratic. You felt him come undone above you, his teeth digging into your shoulder as he came inside.

His body stilled a few minutes later as your joined breathing evened out "I..." you wanted to say something but you couldn't get over how incredible the sex was. Your fingers stroked at his hair and he moved you close to him and he laid beside you. He looked into your eyes, you notice that his had gone back to a calm blue-green as he kissed your lips softly.

"You drive me to do mad things." He said with a smile on his face as he caressed your body and you leaned into him. You shook your head slightly "I bought that dress for you. No other hands are allowed to touch my body." you kissed him softly then bit down hard on his lip, causing him to let out a curse "Such a bad man you are." he let out a chuckle then you both broke into giggles. Never a dull moment with your tall, British man.


End file.
